1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal waste collection devices, and more particularly to an arrangement for use in the home for collecting wastes from pet animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,053,594; 2,144,329; 2,390,854; 2,469,784; 3,757,738 3,822,671; 3,890,931; 3,937,182; 3,990,397; 4,326,481; French Pat. No. 2,530,923.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search discloses a device like that of the present invention which includes a housing having a removable cover and being adapted to hold a a waste material receiving receptacle that is surrounded by material adapted to attract an animal and which contains a light liquid floating on a heavy liquid to prevent odors from escaping from the receptacle.